zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Kaitlyn Waverton
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 (This is blank at the beginning) *'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Combat *'Pistol Training:' +16 *'Brute Force:' +10 *'Firearms Training:' +2 Defense *'Agility: '+13 Stats *'Will-Power: '+20 Crafting *'Electronics: '+20 Knowledge *'Video games:' +10 *'Chemistry:' +1 Survival *'First Aid:' +1 Affinity *'SSgt. Maxwell Bennett:' +2 *'Ofc. Amber Woods:' +2 Items Weapons *'Crowbar:' 70/2/+0 *'Good(+) H&K MK 23:' 60/2/+5; 3/12 current mag; .45 ACP, 12 round mag (x3) Armor *N/A Consumables *'Bottle of Water': 3/5 uses Tools *'iPod': 0% (dead) Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History Kaitlyn is very modest and will deny having any skill with a firearm whatsoever, but she really isn't that bad. She enjoys singing and dancing, playing the piano, amongst other things. Before the dead rose, she was set to appear in her first feature film with Mark Wahlberg, an 1800s horror/thriller where she would have played the killer. She referred to it as "very cliched." She is a devout Christian and can be seen reading from the Bible from time to time, but she does not make this obvious to anyone, as she does not want to be seen as a hyper-religious nut. However, she does not always take her faith so seriously as she often does very un-Christian things. She is also a male-to-female transsexual, but a rare case in which she already had female genetics, allowing hormones to have a much more rapid effect on her. However, she was never actually depressed about her birth gender, as she grew up with very, very accepting parents who took notice to their toddler child's love for Barbies and the like and allowed her to play with girly toys and take ballet classes. She had also undergone sex reassignment surgery the very week before the infection started, something she feels very lucky for. Arrival Kaitlyn showed up at the hideout sometime in the middle of June. She was travelling north in a van with her agent and two other survivors. She drove all the way to Visalia from Los Angeles. She described LA as "...a real life version of Hell. People weren't even shooting zombies. They were just shooting." However, as they passed the hideout, a large group of zombie children surrounded the van. The driver managed to floor it and bash through the undead children, but the van caught something underneath it and it flipped over forward, stopping just outside the perimeter. Kaitlyn was the sole survivor of the crash and her arm was badly and deeply cut by a shard of twisted metal. The group came out to save her after hearing her screams and Chris Rodfield managed to pull her out of the van and get her inside the hideout. Breakdown During a raid in late July, Kaitlyn had her first real experience with a zombie. She was directly attacked by it and had a kind of breakdown as a result. She became very depressed, but SSgt. Maxwell Bennett helped her pull through it. Because of his words, an understanding was created between the two. Sometime later, while Kaitlyn was still having trouble, Ofc. Amber Woods helped her pull through it, just as much as Maxwell did. It was Amber's words that finally helped her completely overcome her trauma and learn to "embrace the fear." She is not as eager to go on raids as she was before, even after recovering from her trauma, now preferring to do work inside the hideout. However, while she won't admit it to the group, she is desperate to prove her worth and show that she isn't just some actress that crashed in front of their hideout. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Break the Cutie: Her experience with a hugger didn't bode well for her psyche...at least for a short while. *Trope 2